"The Night The Moon Turned To Flames"
SCENE 1: (THE SHERIFF'S OFFICE) TERRI: What do you mean vampires are in this town? MICHAEL: That's right blood sucking vampires, their in this town because...who knows TERRI: Well do you know who they are? MICHAEL: Well... TERRI: Michael you can't make accusations like this, it's a very dangerous situation and if you know of any vampires tell me. MICHAEL: Fine but before you get out of control with everything, you need to know that we have to plan against them. TERRI: Fine we will, but I need to know who to have killed or staked. MICHAEL: Alright here's the names I have two of them Ethan Proudmore and Ellie Santos. TERRI: The new people in town? Are you sure? They don't look suspicious to me! MICHAEL: Terri I'm telling you they are definately vampires, you have to believe me, today when you see Ethan Proudmore, give him some vervain, and see what happens. TERRI: Alright Michael you better be right. SCENE 2: (KRISTIN'S ROOM) (SYMONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR) KRISTIN: Symone...come in! SYMONE: Hey you okay? KRISTIN: Yeah I'm fine, what would make you think I wasn't? SYMONE: Because you're crying... KRISTIN: It's nothing...I think Ethan and I are over SYMONE: What? What happened? KRISTIN: We got into an argument about me giving Chase my blood and now Ethan hates me and everything. SYMONE: I'm sure Ethan doesn't hate you KRISTIN: If he doesn't hate me then he would've never said that he was going to leave. SYMONE: He's leaving? KRISTIN: Yep...he said that he would be gone first thing this morning. SYMONE: Maybe he hasn't left yet... maybe it's not too late... KRISTIN: Maybe you're right, I'll swing by there, thanks Symone (HUGS HER) SYMONE: Awww what are friends for? I'm glad to be here for you! SCENE 3 (AMELIA IS AT HOME AND GRABS THE PHONE) SYMONE: Hello? AMELIA: Symone dear where are you? SYMONE: Leaving Kristin's house, why? AMELIA: Because I need you to come home by 10:00 tonight SYMONE: Why? AMELIA: Because tonight is an eclipse SYMONE: What does that mean? AMELIA: It means that you're powers and well all witches will not have access to their powers today. SYMONE: What?!?...well 'm okay right as long as there aren't any vampires. AMELIA: Symone, sweetie this is the night everyone knows that witches are weak and vulnerable, everyone will be going crazy, vampires mainly, to hunt us down. SYMONE: But with Alexandra, Ethan, and even Ellie and Chase here I'm fine right? AMELIA: Remember your werewolf friend, Aron? SYMONE: Yeah AMELIA: Let's just say he turns tonight! SCENE 4 (KRISTIN SHOWS UP AT THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) KRISTIN: Hi Alexandra! ALEXANDRA: Why are you here? KRISTIN: Well... because I wanted to talk to Ethan. ALEXANDRA: He doesen't want to talk to you! KRISTIN: But i think it's important that he hears me out this once! ALEXANDRA: Hate to be the one to bring it down to you, but it's better if you stay away from us! I'll have to ask you to leave now! KRISTIN: I'm sorry, I didn't want to... ALEXANDRA: Goodbye now! (ALEXANDRA GOES BACK INSIDE THE HOUSE) ALEXANDRA: It's done! ETHAN: Thank you! ALEXANDRA: She better hates me than being in danger... SCENE 5 (KRISTIN GETS OUT OF HER CAR AND WALKS UP TO HER HOUSE) ELLIE: (SPEEDS OVER IN FRONT OF KRISTIN) KRISTIN: What do you want? ELLIE: Nothing KRISTIN: Then why are you here? ELLIE: Because every vampire that I or Scarlet has ever turned will be looking for you so they can break Scarlet's curse. KRISTIN: So...? ELLIE: So? You're the only thing that keeps Ethan in check KRISTIN: You heard him, he doesn't want to see me. ELLIE: Sure okay, but for the time being think of me as your guardian angel, but without the halo. KRISTIN: This outta be fun ELLIE: Thanks...you know usually I'm not this fun to be around, but if you're willing to work with me then we could become friends and talk on the phone, and have pillow fights (GAGS) KRISTIN: Very funny...anyone ever tell you that sarcasm kills ELLIE: Why do you think I'm dead?... SCENE 6 (THE SHERIFF MEETS ETHAN AS HE IS WALKING AROUND IN THE PARK) TERRI: Good morning Mr. Proudmore! ETHAN: Sherrif, didn't see you there... TERRI: What Mr. Proudmore, you don't like being in school like any other teenager? ETHAN: And you're going to arrest me for not being at school? TERRI: No...I wouldn't do that, I was just wondering if you know about the eclipse tonight? ETHAN: As a matter of fact I do... but I'm not to excited about it... TERRI: And why is that? ETHAN: Because, I don't belive in myths! Its just the moon and the sun covering each other... no big deal! TERRI: Yeah I know what you mean (PLACES THE HAND THAT HAS VERVAIN ON IT ON ETHAN'S SHOULDER) (ETHAN SCREAMS IN PAIN) ETHAN: Just when I was thinking we could be friends... too bad for you! (HOLDS HER BY THE HAND AND SPEEDS INTO THE FOREST) TERRI: Whatever I'm not friends with vampires (GETS A BOTTLE OF VERVAIN AND SMASHES IT ON HIS HEAD) (ETHAN SCREAMS AGAIN AS HE FALLS DOWN ON THE GRASS) TERRI: Stand up you freak (GETS OUT A SQUIRT GUN AND SPRAYS IT ON ETHAN) (ALEXANDRA SPEEDS IN) ALEXANDRA: I'd stop right there if I were you! TERRI: How many of you are there? (ALEXANDRA PINS HER TO A TREE) ALEXANDRA: That's not your business, lady! (MICHAEL APPEARS BEHIND HER) MICHAEL: But it is mine! (ALEXANDRA BITES TERRI AND USES HER AS A SHIELD) MICHAEL: Let her go (POINTS HIS STAKE AT ETHAN) I will stake him if do not let her go now! ALEXANDRA: What have we done to you people? What's your problem? MICHAEL: You vampires you're all the same, you take away peoples lives. Heck you took away my wife's life. ALEXANDRA: I'm as human as you are! My heart's beating just like yours! Why do you have to be so vengeful? MICHAEL: You have until the count of 3 to let her go or you and your friend will get it! ALEXANDRA: I'm sorry then, for your pathetic life! (ALEXANDRA SPEEDS OVER AND GRABS MICHAEL AS HE SLOWLY STAKES HER IN THE CHEST, BUT NOT REACHING THE HEART) ALEXANDRA: You missed! (ALEXANDRA KILLS MICHAEL BY PULLING HIS HEART OUT) TERRI: No! ETHAN: Calm down, would you! He was the hunter! It was either him, or us! TERRI: You all will die...I hope you know that. ALEXANDRA: Could you please pull this stake out of my chest! It hurts like hell! (ETHAN TAKES THE STAKE OUT AND GIVES IT TO TERRI) ETHAN: Kill me, if that's what you want! TERRI: I... I can't... ETHAN: I'm letting you go now, but mark my words... If you ever try to attack us again it will be your last attempt! (ETHAN AND ALEXANDRA SPEED AWAY) (TERRI PULLS OUT HER PHONE) TERRI: Mayor...call Amelia, it's time! SCENE 7 (THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) ALEXANDRA: Why did you let her live? ETHAN: Because she was innocent! ALEXANDRA: She could have killed you! ETHAN: It's a risk I took, ok. ALEXANDRA: You love so much putting yourself in danger! ETHAN: I think It runs in the family... SCENE 8 (MILES'S HOUSE) MILES: (ON THE PHONE) Come on dad pick up! (MILES THEN NOTICES A PICTURE OF SYMONE AND HER GODMOTHER AMELIA) MILES: What the hell...? (WHEN MILES LIFTS UP THE PICTURE HE SEES WITCH ON THE BACK) MILES: Maybe...this is a message it's time for them to put in their places...Ethan Proudmore will die. SCENE 9 (PROUDMORE HOUSE) ELLIE: Ethan we got a problem! ETHAN: What is it? ELLIE: Kristin wouldn't stop whining until I took her here! KRISTIN: Ethan....I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but, we have to talk ETHAN: Don't you think I have more serious things to attend to than your silly teenage broken heart? KRISTIN: Ethan I thought you would've gotten over that fight...it was stupid. ETHAN: What do I need to do not to put you in danger? I'm not in this town because of you! I'm here because I need to know why my sister had to die! That's all I want, and since you can't help me find out, you are useless to me! KRISTIN: (TEARS UP) Well if she was anything like you I could think of a few reasons why she died (LEAVES) ELLIE: Ethan what is wrong with you? ETHAN: I want the truth! Neither you or Kristin aided me in finding it! I risked my life, I've risked Alexandra's, that Chase guy ended up a vampire... for what?? ELLIE: If you want to point fingers you better point them at that bitch Alexandra because she is the reason Chase is a vampire, you could've just stayed dead. And Kristin, you vowed to protect her...and me I don't give a damn what you do but before you talk all mighty think about what you're giving up. ETHAN: Are you judging me? After what I did to keep you safe? ELLIE: Ethan right now...I don't care anymore okay, you just let Kristin walk out of your life. ETHAN: I'm sorry, I overreacted! I trust it has to do with the eclipse... ELLIE: The what?...did you just say eclipse?... ETHAN: Yes! ELLIE: Crap...I gotta go now! (SPEEDS AWAY) SCENE 10 (SYMONE IS SITTING DOWN IN HER HOUSE AND THEN SHE HEARS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR). SYMONE: Coming! MILES: Hurry! SYMONE: Oh it's you Miles (OPENS DOOR) What brings you here? MILES: Aren't you aware...it's the eclipse (PUNCHES HER WHICH KNOCKS HER OUT)